


Sea Salt

by Enzuri



Series: SeaSalt [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: AU, Angry Sex, Blackrom, Elementbound AU, M/M, One Shot, Original Characters - Freeform, Pure Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-30
Updated: 2013-05-30
Packaged: 2017-12-13 10:12:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/823105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enzuri/pseuds/Enzuri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your name is Salt Krystaz and you're about to sleep with your sister's boyfriend and you don't have any regrets. Well maybe one, not telling your alien boyfriend about it either.</p><p>((Elementbound AU, All Original characters))</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sea Salt

**Author's Note:**

> Salt, Zulmar and Leulaw are all from an AU called Elementbound my palest and I are RPing. Leulaw is her's. 
> 
> YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE THAT MADE ME WRITE THIS.

So this is what Leulaw's lust was like, after a fight. You keep the thought to yourself as he pins you to your bedroom wall. Your one free hand runs up grey skin to lock fingers in the hair that wasn't half shaved off, avoiding the candy coloured horns that act as spokes in the troll's skull. A mutation. A hot one at that. Everything about the seadweller was sexy and you couldn't bring yourself to feel bad for taking your sister's boyfriend away like this. Especially not right now with his body pressed up against your's, desperate and lost in the heat of it all. Your tiny glasses are set off to the side and forgotten as your mouth bruises itself against his. His tongue is cool as it runs along your blunt teeth, you cut your lips against his. You'll worry about the ache of it later, right now all you care about is the pressure building against your jeans which were almost too tight before you'd wound up here. Now they were unbearable. 

Its moments before he's shredded your clothes with his talons and you've ripped his off as best as you can. Pale skin against grey as your fingers hook along his gills. That makes him trill, deep and throating and he pushes you down on the bed so you can climb up on your knees. His hands are on your hips and you aren't expecting the next sensation. Something cool and wet slips between your legs and twines around the erection that ached even in its freedom. The sliding muscle only wraps around you for a few breathless moments before it draws back along sensitive flesh that makes you shiver in delight. 

When he enters you its not what you expect. For a moment you wonder what anyone could see in this and you almost pull away but then his bulge starts to move inside you and you let it. It curls and writhes in ways you could have never dreamed, finding the parts of you that you never knew existed. The intensity of it is nearly overwhelming and you surrender yourself over to it completely. Or you would have if the sound of a turning door handle didn't draw your attention. Fuck. What if it was Eira? Maybe you wouldn't care if she saw you right now but tomorrow you would pay for it. 

"Salt. What the fuck are you doing?" 

The voice was low and rough and you don't have to look up to know that it belonged to Zulmar, the only other seadweller you knew. Behind you Leulaw seems to have lost his steam, his strange bulge stilling within you. No. You won't let the snooty sea prince spoil your fun. You press back into the troll behind you and twist your hips. That seems to do the trick as he's moving inside you again, you don't care that you have an audience now. He cares though.

"Keep your filthy human body away from him." Zulmar is across the room in a heartbeat, you have to crane your neck to look up into his face. His eyes flash with anger. You know he hates you in that alien way but you've never seen his eyes so dark with it before. Harsh hands tug your arms out from under you, your face hitting blankets as your hands are pushed behind your back. You feel the hands that were on your hips shift, grabbing your wrists and pulling, bringing your face back up. Zulmar lets his nails dig into your back as he pulls them up your spine. Raised lines of red cut through the dusting of freckles. The sting is sweeter than you'll ever admit to. 

Those same wicked fingers lock themselves in your white blonde hair, tugging harshly to bring your eyes up. When had Zulmar found the time to lose his pants? You didn't know and you weren't given the time to figure it out as he drags your face to his groin. You assume that the soft folds of fabric are his nook, at some point someone had tried to explain the anatomy to you but you'd brushed it off. Now you were getting a personal lesson. Another sharp tug and you understand the command well enough. Your tongue darts forward to sink itself into those folds. You can see the glisten of purple that is starting to make its way down strong legs and for a moment you're reminded of just how god damned weird these aliens were. No matter, you comply once, twice, three times then you bite down. 

The sound that tears from Zulmar's throat rattles your bones and you open your mouth to tell him to fuck off but you're silenced too quickly. The same strange coolness, the same odd organ makes its way down your throat as you try not to gag on the thing. Whatever you'd done seemed to wake up the whiny prince's bulge. No matter. You fight the urge to gag as hips are thrust up against your lips rough and steady, matching the grinding from behind so perfectly. This was the closest to heaven you were ever going to get. Heat is racing through you and you can feel the pressure building then pain. 

Zulmar is anything but sorry as he remarks at how disgusting it was that your fragile human skin bruised the same colour as his noble blood. You groan because you've lost that sweet build up that had your toes ready to curl. You choke again before the feeling returns only to be halted once more. You want to scream in frustration but the sound is muffled by the thing that was rubbing itself along the cavern of your mouth. You feel it when Leulaw spills himself inside you, the ache of the fullness is followed by the frustration of the emptiness. Zulmar follows suit and orgasms with a wordless cry. You try to swallow but you can't take it all and your coughs leave your bedsheets stained a rich purple. 

You bite your lip hard. You're still unsatisfied. Even the softest of touches would do the trick now. Leulaw freed your hands when he fell over the egde and you wonder if you can get them down there fast enough to finish the job. A glance up shows that Zulmar, though out of breath is still watching you with that sneer twisting what would be a pretty mouth. 

"I don't know what I hate more. When you don't fucking give a shit or this disgusting, wanting side of you." He sighs darkly when you fail to offer up a solution or an answer. "Don't fucking touch Leulaw again."

A hand comes down on the soft flesh of your ass and you explode, all fire and light. You drop to the mattress, into the mess the three of you made, shaking and certain there was no way you would ever feel that good again.


End file.
